Wish Upon an Incubator
by Arrysa Clair
Summary: Tsuna was eight when his mother saved him and he became a magical boy to save her. He was eleven when he learned what he had turned into. Is there still hope for magical boys and girls like him? Or is there no escaping from their inevitable destiny of despair? AU. Crossover.


**Title: Wish Upon an Incubator** (because duhh… there wasn't a falling star and instead there is… Kyuubey…)

**Crossover: Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

This was inspired from the fic _**Madoka Hitman Reborn**_ written by _**thefirecrest **_with the plot of **Tsuna made a contract with Kyubey at a young age to heal his mother.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

**Wish Upon an Incubator**

**Part 1: A contract with a **_**manipulating lying cute little shete**_

Tsunayoshi was eight when his mother saved him.

There was a stinging pain on his palms and on his knees but even with the pain, his sight glued in front of him. Realization of what happened slowly descended as the shock dispersed. Tsuna took a step forward with a wince until he made a mad dash towards his mother. The sight of blood made him dash faster that he almost stumbled but head it no mind. Tsuna yelled for her, panicked voice and worry itched on his cherubic face.

"Mom!"

Arriving there, he saw Sawada Nana lying on her side, and blood pooling beneath her. At the sight of where the blood was coming from, the child's eyes widened and he scrambled to scoop his mother's hand. He shakily grasped the pale and weak appendage with fear written on his face. His voice hoarse and his throat not properly working but he still managed to call his mother.

"M-Mom?"

Nana's hands twitched before she gripped her son's trembling hands. The action made Tsuna's heart slow for a bit, worry turned into relief. Tsuna tightened his hold in return as his body shook.

"Tsu-…kun."

Nana wheezed out in slow gasp and Tsuna's eyes sting with tears. His relief turned into fear at the way his mother spoke. He might be only eight years old, but he knew the concept of death. Tsuna seeing his mother so weak made him fear in his heart that his mother would leave him alone.

He opened his mouth to choke out, to call out, or _anything_ to his mother but instead there was sob.

Tsuna didn't hear any voice but there was a continued wheezing of air and he clutched his mother's hand tighter as he trembled.

Tsuna realized that his mother saved him and now, his mother would leave him behind, and he didn't want her to.

"No!" He suddenly yelled, his eyes widening and when Tsuna's sight landed on his mother, face half-covered with blood, he gritted his teeth and he tries to yank her upward. Tsuna wouldn't let her sleep because if she did… if she did… She would…leave him and he didn't want to be _alone_.

He shook his head, tears spilling on his eyes, and snot clogging his nostril. His lips tasted like metallic copper when he bit on it with frustration.

_No_, Tsuna eventually mouthed, his heart beating faster. He yanked uselessly, his small built and strength notwithstanding the weight of a grown woman. Still he tugged incessantly until he slipped downward with a squeak; accidentally making him looked down on his shoes.

_Blood._

Tsuna saw blood and his eyes widened, his heart seemingly stopped its beating before it restarted once again. This time faster, harder, that his body shook with the emotion running rampant on his small and frail body.

"Please…" _don't sleep_.

Tsuna choke out and he kneeled down. His small hands still holding onto his mother, then he was crying loudly. Bawling his heart and lungs out with each choke-like sob.

_Please. Please. Please. Please! Don't take my Mom!_

The sunny weather disappeared. Dark clouds appeared on the sky, covering the encompassing bright blue sky to shield away from the tragic event. Yet Tsuna didn't notice it. He was intent on holding on his mother's hand, gripping it tightly.

_I don't want to be alone, please God, I beg you, don't take my mother away._

"Wahh…!" he choke out as he cried aloud.

_Please. I will not be Dame-Tsuna anymore. I will be a good boy… so please… please…! I will do anything…_

"I will… do… anything… so please… someone… anyone… save my mother!" He choked out every word with quivering body. His tears and sob coming in between. Then more thick salty tears fell from his eyes like a fall, unrelenting on its descend.

"Please...!" He screamed with hoarse like quality on his voice. He was far gone, too intent on wishing, grasping the slowly fading warmth of his mother's hand to notice that there was a thundering sound in the sky.

Then soft, squeaky voice spoke and he stilled.

"_I can grant you that wish."_

There was a sudden rumbling of the cloud, a thunder that made him squeak with fear. But the words spoken to him were his salvation.

Tsuna snapped back his attention to the source of the voice, and on his right side, there was a white animal with long tails and ears then red gleaming eyes. The brunet stared confusedly at the creature, wondering if he was hallucinating and everything was a terrible dream.

"_Unfortunately it is not a dream and your mother will die."_

Tsuna jerked from his position as if burned. And he immediately turned to look at his pale mother who had her eyes closed and chest breathing heavily. Before he turned back to the creature when he remembered what he first said, hope shining on his brown eyes.

"You… Can you… Can you save my mother?"

The brunet mumbled shakily but there was a growing hope in his heart. There was another rumbling of the thunder that made him flinch.

"_Of course. Are you willing to trade your soul for that wish? If you have a desire so strong you will accept a fate of combat, I'll help you."_

Tsuna grasped his mother's hand tightly like a lifeline before he stared determinedly at the creature before him with almost glowing blood red eyes. Those eyes were unnerving yet the brunet was determined despite the churning of his stomach that makes him sick upon the arrival of this weird creature that would grant his wish.

"W-Will… any wish I have really granted?"

He spoke through his dry throat. His body was revolting to make his words coherent. He gulped nervously, afraid that the angel would deny him.

"Of course. Make a contract with me and I will grant your wish."

He finally nodded, his eyes set with determination, and his shoulder squared as if to prepare himself.

"Y-Yes, I accept."

There was another loud rumbling of the sky before rain slowly pelted through the brunet's skin as if washing away the evidence of the tragedy that happened. It was almost as if the rain wanted to wash away the suffering that had occurred.

At that moment, the child unknowingly lost his humanity.

* * *

**A/N: Kindly leave a review on your way out**


End file.
